Second Chances
by THERExistsAstar
Summary: Vorenus takes a second chance at love and marriage. Rating for later.
1. These Being

**AN**: I do not own anything you recognize from the television show _Rome_.

* * *

Lucius Vorenus wove in and out of the people in the streets, intent on one place. As leader of the Aventine, he knew he did not have to settle things himself – he had others that could do that. But this conflict seemed important enough for his attention. If settled, it would settle more than just one problem for the collegium.

A slave showed him inside as he waited for the head of the household – Titus Paterculus. He was a decent enough man who was known for his pride of having three strong sons and for his love of prostitutes, which often got him into debt and into trouble. That was only one of the reasons Vorenus came here. The other was a matter that dealt with the one child Paterculus did not speak of: his one daughter, a young woman named Aurelia.

A man by the name of Quintus Bassus, one of the hundreds of men under Vorenus, wanted Aurelia's hand in marriage but her father continued to refuse him. Paterculus had not given Bassus a reason and so he came to Vorenus, to force Paterculus into allowing the couple to marry.

Vorenus tried to hold back a chuckle. If it had not have been for Paterculus' immense debts, Vorenus would have sent Bassus off for wasting his time so foolishly.

Vorenus heard the sound of footsteps and instantly looked up. Listening to them, he knew they were most definitely not those of Titus Paterculus, or at least the father, for they sounded rather light. He was right when a woman emerged.

As he took in her features, he knew she was neither the lady of the house nor a slave. She must be the Helen of Troy, Aurelia, causing conflicts between his people. He could see why though, as he surveyed her shapely form, the curves in all the right places, her skin that was not so tan as most plebeian women's. Her hair was a dark gold and her eyes were an undescribable color of green, or gray, or maybe even blue.

A smile played at her lips, "Raban told me there was a visitor. I suppose you are here to see my father."  
"I am, on business matters, one of which concerns a Quintus Bassus and yourself."  
Aurelia rolled her eyes, "Quintus Bassus? Please do not tell me that silly man has sent you here to plead his case."  
"He has," Vorenus smirked, he felt for once at ease, "It seems your father refuses to let you go."  
Aurelia laughed, "That is most certainly _not_ the case, I can assure you. My father probably refuses Bassus because he, if possible, is actually below my father's standards for me. But I will let my father tell you all this because he would, of course, never tell _me_."

Vorenus took note of Aurelia's tone whenever she spoke of her father. It mirrored the tone Paterculus took when he spoke of his daughter. It was one of indifference, or possibly dislike, though both their faces never revealed it.

"Vorenus, my boy, what are you doing here?" Paterculus' jolly voice rang out.  
"Business."  
"Ah, yes, of course. You may go now, Aurelia, while Vorenus and I talk."

Aurelia nodded and quickly left, Vorenus' eyes followed her before he felt her father's eyes on him.

Vorenus followed Paterculus, "I have come to discuss two different matters. One, to plead the case of Quintus Bassus-"  
"Bah! Bassus will not get hold of anything of mine – he is untrustworthy and unsuitable for my daughter. It would do me more good to sell her into slavery than to have her marry that fool."  
Vorenus nodded, "Well then that takes us to the money you owe me. I have given you enough time to gather it and I refuse to wait any longer."  
Paterculus began to feel uneasy, "You cannot really think I can simply hand the money over to you this instant?"  
"Actually I do."

Paterculus stood up in protest and his second eldest son, Tertius, stepped forward to aid him but was waved off.

Paterculus leaned close to his visitor, "Vorenus, I do not have the money!"  
Vorenus smirked, "Well, I'm sure we can strike some kind of deal. I'm sure you would be willing?"  
"Of course!"

The wheels were turning in his head. Normally, he would not be so giving to a man who owed him so much but most men with such debts did not have such pretty daughters. Vorenus knew that when he went home, Pullo and his young wife, Eirene, would be there but he also knew they did not _want _to be there.

Lucius knew he needed company though – he was scared to be alone with the thoughts of how he was responsible for the deaths of Caesar, his wife, and his children. He did not trust himself alone. Vorenus made his decision. To release his friend, he had to enslave someone else.

"You will pay me ten thousand _denarii_ a month," he continued despite Paterculus' gasp, "And I will help you settle your problem with Bassus. All you have to do is consent to your daughter marrying me instead."

Paterculus was too focused on the money he would have to give up to this man. Especially when marrying Aurelia off to Vorenus seemed even better than he could have hoped for. It was better than slavery since he would never hear the end of it from his wife and most likely his eldest and youngest sons, who seemed to rather fond of their sister. Vorenus was better than Bassus for he was an intelligent and strong man – a point he proved over and over again. But he was also a monster, someone Aurelia's insolence deserved. He could almost grin at the idea.

"I do protest to the amount of money-"  
Vorenus put a hand up, "It is either that or..."  
"All right, all right. I accept!"

Vorenus smiled and almost laughed but shook hands with Paterculus before he left, his eyes searching for his soon to be bride.

* * *

That night, at _cena_, Paterculus stood up from his seat at the head of the table and surveyed his present three children, his pregnant daughter-in-law, and his wife with a grin.

"I have a joyous announcement to make," he raised his class, "Aurelia is to be married!"  
"_What?_" Aurelia asked shocked.  
Her eldest brother, Titus, almost chocked, "To whom?!"  
"To Lucius Vorenus," he grinned.  
Titus stood up, "Father, surely you cannot be serious! Lucius Vorenus is a brute! Aurelia cannot marry such a man!"  
"Well, it seems too bad since she is."  
"I think it's about time Aurelia got married," Tertius, the second eldest son, slid in, with an agreeing nod from his wife, Drusilla.

The men argued whether or not Lucius Vorenus was a good enough match for Aurelia Patercula as the women sat by quietly. Normally Aurelia would speak up but she was speechless from shock. She was not sure how to feel. She was thankful she was not being sold into slavery – she knew her father had thought about it before – and she was happy she would finally be out of his household. But the name Lucius Vorenus was not unknown to her but she could not believe the man she had met today had been the man she had heard all the horrifying stories about. Today had been the first time she had actually seen him. He was a good looking man but looks did not make up for offending the gods and being responsible for numerous deaths. And if her older brother believed him wrong for her then he must be. Titus was her only ally in her family other than her mother, who had no power, and her youngest brother, Marcus, who was never around anyways.

But the fighting led to nothing, as it was expected to. Paterculus had the final word and even if he did not, it was two against one. Aurelia would marry Lucius Vorenus no matter what.

* * *

"Titus!"

The tall brunette looked around for the voice that whispered his name. He spotted his sister lurking behind a column.

He tried to smile at her childishness, "Don't worry, I will try and change father's mind about this Vorenus business."  
"What does this Lucius Vorenus do now anyways? I have heard he was a Roman soldier, a magistrate, a senator even! What is so bad about him? He didn't seem too bad."  
"You've met him?"  
She nodded, "Yes, I met him earlier, after _prandium_. He was here to talk to father about business matters. He said he was trying to get father to agree to my marriage to Bassus."  
"So that must be where this came from."  
"What?"  
"Vorenus saw you and couldn't resist to take you for hims-"  
She slapped his arm, "Be quiet Really, how does he make a living now?"  
"He controls the Aventine collegium. He spends most of his time in the tavern."  
"With prostitutes? Like father?"  
Maximus shook his head, "No, he's not like that. It's more like his base camp."

Aurelia nodded, thinking if she knew just where that was. She then remembered her brother had places to go and kissed him on the cheek goodbye, telling him not to trouble himself with the Vorenus issue. It would work out somehow.

* * *

**AN2**: Just so everyone knows _denarii_ is Rome's form of money, _cena _is supper, and _pradium_ is lunch.

Thanks so much for reading, reviews are much appreciated!


	2. the Words of

**AN**: Again, do not own anything you recognize. Sorry for the wait.

To CosmicGirl22: Wow, honestly, I had this written a long time and when you messaged me, your suggestion and my new chapter matched, almost exactly. Great minds think alike it seems.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them up!

* * *

"Father, would it be all right if I spent the day out with Tiberia? I think we have a lot to talk about."

Paterculus waved his hand, giving his consent to the idea, telling her to bring one of the slaves with her.

Aurelia smiled and found a slave, telling him to take the day off, as she headed off into the streets of Rome. She knew where she was going but she could not have anyone, especially her father, know where her destination was.

Aurelia moved the cloth further over on her face; she could not been caught in this part of the city, especially alone. No excuse could save her – no friends or relatives lived in the Aventine... only her betrothed, which had not yet been made public.

She knew she could possibly be making a big mistake but it was a risk she had to take. She needed to know this Lucius Vorenus better and not from what others told her, but from what she saw herself.

She had reached the area but had no idea where to go next – her brother had only said he controlled the Aventine area, but not where the brothel could be found. She would have to ask around.

Finally she found someone who pointed her in the right direction though she hoped not as she entered a building filled with what she knew to be prostitutes.

A very tan woman with black hair and eyes came up to her, a snarl playing at her lips, "You lookin' for work?"  
Aurelia's mouth fell open at the suggestion, "Certainly not, I'm looking for Lucius Vorenus."

The woman shrugged and pointed to a table towards the back. Aurelia's eyes followed her finger and she saw him, sitting with another man.

She pulled her courage together and moved down the stairs and towards the table.

Lucius Vorenus leaned closer to ensure that no one listened to the conversation going on between him and his best friend, Titus Pullo. Before he could start his sentence though, his eyes barely caught sight of a new face moving through the crowd. She was not a new face to him but a new face to the area – a face that should never have to see places like this. He felt himself cough, or clear his throat, he was not sure which but he excused himself and met her halfway, trying to ignore the many eyes that watched them.

Without words, he dragged her by the arm up to his 'office', making sure to leave the door open so no one would get the wrong idea.

"Aurelia, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be anywhere near here."  
She looked at him defiantly, "Why? Does it displease you? Enough to call off the whole thing?"  
He held her arm tighter, "You are not some common whore like the girls downstairs so stop acting like one!"  
"I'm being sold like one," the grip on her arm was too much and she cried out, "Stop it! You're _hurting_ me!"

He let go for with every tear that fell down her face, his defenses fell. He ushered her to a chair and kneeled down before her.

"Aurelia, why did you come all this way?"  
She answered when she calmed down, "Well, I would think it was obvious. My father tells me I am to be married and I have heard many things about you, many horrible things, and I wanted to see if they were true, if I really was destined to marry a godless brute and- and-"

She was emotional, she could feel it and she did not know why.

He felt guilty, ashamed, it showed on his face, and he did not know why.

He tried to stay composed, "It is a business, that is all-"  
"No, sir, I have heard about the things you said. You insulted Concordia, the goddess of marital harmony, and now you except to find a dutiful wife in me! I am sorry and scared to say that if you think that, you are wrong."  
Vorenus felt for the young woman, "I will have you, dutiful or not."

She looked up at him, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. Was he being cruel and dominating? Or kind? His eyes told her he was sincere.

"You do not even know me."  
"I would like to, very much," he dared to caress her cheek and she flinched, "How about I take you out for the day? Not today of course, but I will soon. I'll send word to your father as to when. Okay?"

She could only nod.

* * *

Vorenus did send word a week before the planned outing but Aurelia did not learn of the date until the day of when her father happened to mention it. Aurelia barely had any time to ready herself – appearance-wise or emotionally – for the event.

She did not know how to react to the news that she would be spending, most likely, the entire day with the man she was supposed to marry. She paced around the house in anticipation and when she reached the doorway, she saw a man waiting nearby but it was not Lucius Vorenus, it was her brother, Titus.

"Titus, what are you doing?"

He merely glanced up at her, his mind being elsewhere, "I, like you, are waiting for Vorenus' arrival – I will be chaperoning your outing with him."

"We're being chaperoned?"  
"Surely you did not think I would allow Vorenus a whole day alone in your company," he scoffed, "A man like him cannot be trusted alone with a young, unmarried girl, especially if she is _my_ sister!"

A knock rang out and Titus waited no time and for no slave to open the door. He opened it himself to reveal a pensive Lucius Vorenus.

"Aurelia, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Aurelia made no move to question her brother and quickly left for another room.

"Lucius Vorenus? My name is Titus Paterculus, I am Aurelia's brother, and I need to talk to you."  
Vorenus played dumb for the time being, "What about?"  
"I don't care what my father said but I do not think you should marry my sister."  
Vorenus wanted to sigh at his luck, "I'm afraid it is too late, your father and I have an agreement. I _will _marry your sister."  
"You know nothing about her. If you're looking for a maiden who is dutiful and submissive, you have picked the wrong girl so just tell my father you made a mis-"  
"Paterculus, you need not worry about your sister's safety. As my wife, she will be taken care of and forced to do nothing she wishes not to do, I assure you."  
Titus raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Either way I am accompanying you two today – to ensure my sister's safety and honor so she will not be ruined when my father comes to his senses and stops this marriage."

Vorenus made no move to continue the conversation, he simply wanted to get on with his day and decided to ignore the younger Titus Paterculus. He asked a passing slave to fetch Aurelia so they could be on their way.

She was before them in moments and Vorenus finally was able to take the sight of her in. Her hair was mostly left down, cascading down her shoulder and over her back. Her long tunic was the color of the sky on a clear, beautiful day – a day that could only become more beautiful if she were outdoors.

That day had been one of those days and Vorenus felt himself become happier outdoors and in her presence, even if Titus Paterculus was lurking somewhere behind them.

He had no idea where he should take her but decided it was best she learned the streets of the Aventine, though Titus did not approve, so she would never be at the mercy to those who would surround her. He would point out particular people or places where interesting events – whether related to him or not – occurred to keep her entertained. It seemed to work.

To ensure her safety in the region, he took hold of her small, delicate hand and by her not refusing the action, they both knew that they had taken one step towards their upcoming marriage – they had showed their consent publically.

It turned out to be a good idea when a bustle broke out rather close to them and Vorenus pushed Aurelia down another alley, using his body to shield her from the fury.

She looked up at him, shocked by his sudden movements and also by his closeness. He smiled, trying to sooth the uneasiness.

"Thank you," she breathed.  
Again he smiled, "It seems we've lost your brother. I'm sure I'll never hear the end of that."  
"He merely worries for my safety."  
"And so do I," he locked eyes with her, "Aurelia, I know you know why we are to be married – to pay off your father's debts, but I don't want you to think that you are a mere payment. I will take care of you as best I can, you will never be in want."

She looked away, unsure of what to say. He seemed to mean what he said and the safety she felt merely in his presence rose. His sincerity moved her, but she did not get a chance to respond as she heard her brother calling after them.

"Vorenus, you scoundrel! Step _away_ from my sister!"

Vorenus did as he was told as Aurelia assured her brother she was unharmed.

"Well Vorenus after that stunt I am taking Aurelia home. If I have it my way, you won't see her until the wedding, if there even is one," Titus practically spat.  
Vorenus moved forward, "Now Paterculus, I promised your sister a whole day out and it has not even been half that. Don't make me break a promise to the girl. We will be close by at all times, I swear."

Titus looked to his sibling and saw no objection so he hesitantly agreed. The day progressed with Vorenus buying Aurelia a few trinkets before he safely returned both her and her brother back to their home.

Aurelia thanked Vorenus by lightly kissing him on the cheek, much to her older brother's displeasure.

As she sat in her room, awaiting _cena_, she scolded herself – she could not take a liking to, let alone allow herself to _love_, such a brute of a man. He had killed before – as a soldier, as head of the Aventine, and possibly as a husband. He took the company of criminals and prostitutes. He cursed the gods. Could he really even protect her? He seemingly could not protect his own children or even the ruler of Rome, Julius Caesar.

She was full of doubts when it came to Lucius Vorenus and so decided to doubt her feeling toward him.

Vorenus had the same doubts. Could he protect her? Could he give her all she desired? He was a ruined man. He had seen and experienced horrors throughout his life, did he dare bring an innocent girl into the mix? Could he even love after Niobe?

Only time would tell.


	3. Marcus Tullius Cicero

**AN** - So sorry for the extended wait! I had this written out but just could not finish it. So I finally finished the chapter and am currently working on the following one.

If I never thanked you before... thank you **CosmoGirl22**, **Marissa Kreutzfeld**, and **Agrabah's Princess** for the reviews. They, and more, are very much appreciated!

Remember: I only claim to own Aurelia – the remaining characters are a product of history and HBO.

* * *

The carefully chosen day had finally come rather quickly and Aurelia tried to ease her nerves as she picked flowers that she would make into a wreath that would adorn her head over her red veil.

She had already given her _bulla _to her father and her old toys to her pregnant sister-in-law, Drusilla.

Aurelia's nerves did not cease as she slipped into her white dress while her mother placed a belt around her waist in the traditional _nodus herculeus_, a knot only Lucius Vorenus could untie. Finally, she disguised herself behind her veil.

Her mother was to accompany her throughout the ceremony, through the sacrifice and through the auspice. Ironically the augur interpreted the marriage to be quite favorable.

When the _tabulae nuptiales_ was to be signed, Aurelia's family – her parents, her three brothers, and Drusilla – as well as four of Vorenus' friends were witnesses. Aurelia did not know how to feel when Vorenus took her right hand in his and they exchanged their silent vows before she consented once again by saying, "_Quando tu Gaius, ego Gaia_." When and where you are Gaius, I am Gaia.

She was led to Vorenus' home – which had been cleared of any prostitutes or their customers – by three boys, two who held her arms and another one who lit the way. He was there to greet her and formally invite her into his home and life.

It was then she was given the name Aurelia Vorena. She was legally his.

Vorenus picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Her mother soon followed to lead Aurelia to the marital bed and help her undress, leaving only her belt. Soon, she would also be physically his.

All he would have left to conquer was her heart but he was a triumphant Roman soldier, who had fought with Julius Caesar and Mark Antony – he figured it would not be too difficult.

When her mother exited the room, she bowed to Vorenus, signaling to him that his bride was ready.

Yet another Roman tradition was for the bride to act shy and reluctant to her husband who would try and soothe her with loving words until she called him husband. But as Aurelia awaited Vorenus, she felt she did not have to act.

She was already crying when he came in. She felt so worthless, standing there practically naked. It was far from the sight he had wanted to see. He could see she was feeling very nervous and very timid.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned away to try and save any dignity she had left. She jumped when his strong arms encircled her.

"_Mea uxor dulcis_," he whispered, "Do not be frightened; I will be as gentle as I can."

She made no movement in his arms but he caressed her soft, golden curls, telling her how beautiful she was. She was nothing like Niobe and he actually found joy and comfort from that.

He moved his hands down and began to untie the complicated knot that held her belt together.

"I love you," he added as he finished.

When she finally spun around in his arms and looked at him with wide eyes, he felt he had almost told the truth. How could one not love such an innocent thing? The headstrong girl he had first met was gone and she was pure vulnerability in front of him.

She managed only a question, "Do you really?"  
He nodded and pushed a strand of hair to the side. She smiled weakly and embraced him tightly, sighing, "Oh husband..."

She had accepted him; the play acting was over for tonight.

With a deep kiss, it all began. When both were finally undressed and Aurelia's embarrassment began to subside, she allowed him to lay her down on the bed.

Knowing there was no way in stopping what was about to happen, Aurelia convinced herself that Lucius had meant everything he had said – he loved her. She also decided to forget that she was trying _not_ to love him.

Tonight, she would give herself willing to him, as was expected. Lucius could almost feel her decide, he could feel her relax.

When it was all over, he wiped her tears away and held her in his arms, trying to comfort and soothe her.

It would not be this easy again for quite some time.

When morning came, reality sunk in. To Aurelia, Lucius Vorenus was a ruthless gang leader, one who could turn on her in a moment. To Lucius, Aurelia Patercula (now Vorena, he noted) was merely someone to take the role as wife but not replace the memory of his beloved Niobe.

By morning, they were a threat to each other. They threatened their previous ways of life. If they were not careful they may allow their marriage to be happy, but to do this Aurelia, she believed, would have to submit to his will and he believed he would have to forget Niobe, the mother of his lost children.

Both deemed these options unacceptable.

Soon, their fights could not be contained to the rooms above the stairs as they became famous and commonplace within the brothel. They fought over anything, but it was mostly Aurelia demanding they move because she refused to live much longer among prostitutes.

She said it was beneath her to live in such a place, which it was, but there was another reason which she refused to admit – to him or even to herself. She felt threatened by these women and she disliked them lurking around _her_ husband at all hours. She was jealous and she was scared. Aurelia knew nothing of the feelings of disgust Vorenus felt looking at the girls who threw themselves at anyone. He did not need such company for he had a beautiful wife upstairs.

These fights always progressed the same way. It started off with yelling, followed by Aurelia slapping her husband across the face for something, before he subdued her so she would not get a chance to do it again. The tension was only cleared as they became a flurry of movement and discarded clothes.

During these moments of anger and passion were the few moments they allowed their true feelings to the surface. In these acts, each allowed the other to see the love and the frustration they held. This was exactly the reason they fought so often – for those times when they could just feel an inkling of love.

The frustration began to spill over into another relationship in his life and soon, he and Titus Pullo quarreled as well, causing the latter to leave, taking his young wife with him.

Vorenus was left bleeding and crying on the floor, refusing the aid of Gaia and tried to do the same with Aurelia, who was not as easily put off as the leading prostitute.

In a stern and commanding voice, she ordered him up on his feet and allowed him to lean on her as they ascended the stairs.

She held him to her breast as he continued to weep uncontrollably. He had lost his truest friend, his brother.

He found it difficult to feel the extent of his sorrow as his wife stroked his hair and whispered comforting words to him. He clung to her nonetheless.

It was this that made Aurelia realize that no matter how hard she battled it, there was no turning back now. That she actually loved her husband, the man in her arms, more than she could ever express.

This, and the craving for the love shown that afternoon, caused their brawls to intensify and occur even more often than before.

**AN**: _Mea uxor dulcis_ means "my sweet wife."


	4. Testudo et Lepus &

**AN**: Again, own nothing 'Rome' related.

Thank you so much to **Agrabah's Princess**, **Ellie Tennis Girl**, **Boleyn Girl13**, and **tambrathegreat** for the reviews! They are very much appreciated!3

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Titus Pullo's trust in the gods was once again restored as he beamed down at Lyde, Niobe's sister. Vorenus' children were alive and Vorenus did not know. Someone had to tell him.

But Eirene reminded Pullo of where he was headed before Lyde appeared. Pullo had yet to check up on Aurelia, Vorenus' new wife.

Pullo had to practically fight his way to Vorenus' upstairs dwelling.

Meanwhile, Aurelia remained in the back bedroom, always cautious and scared that her husband's rival gang might finally come for her. All she had for protection was Mascius and those who were sworn to the Aventine. She never realized until he was gone how safe she felt with Vorenus.

Also, she thought she knew what Niobe must have gone through, what all soldiers' wives go through – wondering whether their husbands were alive or dead and if they were alive, were they okay? What were they doing? Were they thinking of their wives at home?

It was horrible to realize that you actually love your husband after he leaves.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a noise and someone calling out, identifying himself.

At the name Titus Pullo, a woman came bursting forth with open arms.

"Titus Pullo! Eirene! Oh thank the gods you are back safe! I thought I would never see you two again!" she embraced him before turning to Eirene with the same enthusiasm.

When she pulled away, silence fell between them as neither one knew where to start.

"Well, if you're looking for him," she figured she would begin, "He's off with that brute Antony, somewhere up north."  
Pullo smiled, "I know, Mascius told me. I was going to go find him to tell him his children are still alive-"  
A hand flew to her mouth, "What? They're alive? Oh, that is wonderful news! How did you find out?"  
"Their aunt found us. They were kidnapped but she managed to escape back here."  
"You must find him at once and tell him," she ignored his attempt to interrupt, "But when you see him, you tell him that he should not have left his pregnant wife at home in this city alone in the first place!"  
"_Pregnant_?" Looking at her, he could not understand how he had missed it, though it was still only a slight bump.  
She blushed, "He doesn't know yet, of course, but he left so quickly that I had no time to tell him!"

Pullo left Eirene and Lyde with her with promises of finding Vorenus and informing him on the status of his children – born and unborn. Aurelia also added to send her deepest love to her husband and her wishes for his quick and safe return.

* * *

Vorenus refused to talk much to Pullo until finally they decided to dismount their horses in favor of walking. Pullo broke the silence to set things straight about the issue that had separated them – about his supposed affair with Niobe that had never actually occurred.

Vorenus knew it too, he had just been blinded by anger. But he was comforted about the news of Evander's cowardly behavior before his death.

When that was settled, he wondered how he was to bring up the other important fact that had begun back in Rome. He knew he had to tell Vorenus but he felt it was not his news to tell.

Pullo cleared his throat once more, "There's something else I should tell you…"  
"What?"  
"Other than meeting Lyde in Rome, I made sure to check in on Aurelia."

Vorenus stopped in his tracks. He had refused to think of her these few months, knowing it was no use to miss a woman who showed him no affection. He feared what Pullo may say. Had she run off? Or maybe been caught with another man?

"She's right angry you left her, but safe nonetheless. Eirene's with her now, which is good seeing as she's… well, Vorenus, she's with child."

Vorenus caught his old friend's eye and Pullo saw the fears that they held. The last child had not been his own and he had yet to recover from the loss of trust.

Pullo was slightly taken aback, "Don't give me that look. She's begun to show so it's most definitely yours. Not that that should have ever been an issue. She sends her love."

Vorenus made a gesture to show his disbelief and begun to walk on again.

Pullo smiled, "I know the two of you seemingly never got along but I don't think it's because of lack of feelings. She made sure I understood she sent her _deepest_ and most sincere love to you. She was anxious for your safe return."

Vorenus made no noise or gesture to acknowledge Pullo's meaning, but allowed himself the comfort and hope of his pregnant wife's words.

* * *

Aurelia and Eirene, despite their hatred for it, went to the brothel during the day for Mascius promised them protection in the absence of their husbands. It was abhorrent though as they watched him frolic with Gaia.

It ended when they heard sudden silence from down below, a place usually full of laughter and yelling. Eirene went down instantly but Aurelia held back as she heard a voice so familiar, a voice she had missed desperately, "These are my daughters redeemed from slavery. The eldest has been prostituted. The boy is my late wife's child by another man. You will treat them with respect and kindness… or I will know the reason why."

She wanted to go down and meet him, to run into his arms and tell him just how she felt for him but remained where she was, allowing Vorenus time with his children as he showed them the back room that was, she assumed, to become their bedroom.

Aurelia stood in the doorway of the room, watching him move items aside to make room. He caught her eye and excused himself. He took notice of the hidden smile on her lips and the hidden tears in her eyes. He felt almost guilty to have his heart soar.

She took his hands and looked up at him, she was about to speak but closed her mouth in a smile and merely gazed at him, taking in his features.

Finally, she spoke, "_Maritus_, I am sorry to disrupt your time with your children but I wanted to welcome you home and see your children into your home. I wanted to tell you that I completely understand their importance to you and hope that you will not forget another that will come soon enough."

She placed his hand on her growing stomach.

At first, he felt slight anger at her trying to demean the arrival of his children but looking into her eyes, he saw the truth. She knew she could not demean such an event, but she also did not want to be forgotten in the process. Without words, she spoke of a returned love that they both had hidden.

He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead, "No one will be forgotten. Now come, I want you to meet them."  
She avoided his hand, "_No_, Lucius, I won't."  
His head turned sharply to her, "_What?_"  
"Have you even explained me to them yet? Do they even know I exist? The last time they were in Rome so was their mother and now that they are back, I am here. Haven't they had enough shock? Give them time, I shall… hide or something until the time is right."  
"_Hide?_ You will not hide from me or from them. I will tell them now," he shushed her objection, "_Gently_, of course."

Aurelia nodded, trusting his judgment.

He did tell them and according to him, they took it quite well. But Aurelia knew by the looks they gave her that they did not accept her, which she expected. Aurelia could tell a lot by looking at them, especially Vorena the Elder. Lucius chose to be blind to it, but she knew the look of dislike, even hatred, the eldest daughter had.

Nonetheless, Aurelia tried her best not to offend the children and stay mostly out of their way. If for some reason they crossed paths, she was the picture of kindness to them, especially to Lucius. Her heart went out to the young boy who had lost both his parents.

* * *

**AN**: _Maritus_ means husband.

The next chapter should be up soon (God willing).


	5. Heroes of

**AN**: Own nothing HBO claims to.

But I did tell you I would have this chapter up shortly. I don't even think it's been an hour! And thank you **tambrathegreat** and **Ellie Tennis Girl** already for the reviews, really! Thank you.3

Well, enjoy!

* * *

As the pains in her abdomen and back increased, she knew the baby was getting ready to enter the world. Fear began to grip her but she did not let a soul know that it had begun. She asked Vorena the Younger to go and fetch her father for a moment.

Lucius seemed confused and a little vexed by being called away but it fell away at the color and expression of his wife's face.

He kneeled beside her, "What is it, Aurelia?"  
She caressed his face, "Nothing very important, Lucius, I merely wanted to tell you something."

He made a gesture that prompted her to go on.

"I love you," she ignored his look of surprise, "I guess I always have but only realized it _after_ you left, which of course did neither of us any good. And if I die, I want you to know I am so thankful for the time we have had together."  
"Why are you speaking like this?" His eyes were wide, "What is happening?"  
Aurelia forced a smile, "The baby is to come soon and I... I am just scared I may not make it through. I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt, just in case."

She stood up and pulled him up with her. Smiling, she stood up on her toes to reach his lips, pressing hers to his. She only pulled away she felt a cold liquid running down her leg. Lucius looked at her questioningly as she began to shake.

"It's coming," she looked down and he followed her gaze, "Fetch a midwife! And my mother! _Please_ Lucius!"

He stared at her for a moment before it all sunk in. His child was on its way. He nodded and kissed her once more, whispering small comforts and then leaving to arrange everything.

Lucius sent Eirene to find a midwife while he set out for the Paterculus residence. He made good time and did not wait to be asked his name before he demanded the location of the mistress of the house.

Claudia Patercula was in front of him within moments, "What is it, Vorenus? Is my daughter all right?"  
"No, she is about to give birth. She_ needs_ you."

Without a second thought or a message to her husband, Claudia allowed herself to be guided to the bed of her daughter where she hoped to keep her safe.

She, Eirene, the midwife, and two of the midwife's assistants hovered over Aurelia as they forbid Vorenus from the room. He knew he should not be there but seeing the fear in his wife's eyes made him restless. Niobe had not been this scared, she had always been strong. Aurelia too was strong but there were some situations where she depended on Lucius' protection and strength – just one reason he adored her, for her trust in his abilities.

But now, he could not protect her, but he could try to be strong for her.

Titus Pullo sat with him on the stairs as they listened to Aurelia's screams and as Vorenus tried to mend his relations with the gods, if only for her. To take their displeasure out on him was quite acceptable, but to punish his beloved wife and unborn child was another story.

Hours had passed and the sun had set by the time the cry of a baby could be heard ringing throughout the building and many men toasted and cheered in its honor. Vorenus, at the sound, was on his feet and rushing to the door the kept him from it.

Inside, Aurelia rested but watched as the midwife took care of her and one of her assistants washed her newborn. As the fluids were washed away, she could see its small patch of blonde hair. She wished she could tell the sex of the child but the assistant stood in the way.

Her mother caught her eye and smiled, "_Filia_, you have a son, a beautiful and strong son."

Despite her exhaustion, she felt herself beginning to weep. She had given birth to a strong child, a male child, and lived through it.

Finally, her son was finished bathing and was wrapped in a cloth, but instead of putting him in her arms, the assistant handed the child to the midwife, who ushered everyone out and placed the child on the floor.

"What are you doing? Are you _daft_? Pick him up this instant!"  
Her mother squeezed her hand once more as she stood to leave, "Vorenus must pick him up to show his acceptance of him into the family."

Aurelia was ready to scream at how ridiculous Roman laws and customs were, but bit her tongue. As her mother finally slipped out, Lucius slipped in.

"Lucius Vorenus, you pick my son up and accept him as what he is – _yours_ – this instant or so help-" she stopped her threat as Lucius smiled and scooped the baby up, bringing him to her.  
He kissed her forehead and placed the baby in her arms, "There is no need to worry, our son is safe."

Aurelia was finally allowed to look down upon him. His face was a little swollen from his journey so his eyes remained closed, but his little fists moved about until one caught hold of his father's finger.

"He's strong," Lucius grinned.  
"Like his father."  
He met her gaze, "And his mother."  
"What shall we call him?"  
Lucius thought, "How about Lucius? After his father?"  
"I think we have enough Luciuses running about," she paused, "May we call him Gaius? After Caesar?"

Aurelia was not actually sure _which_ Caesar she meant. She particularly liked Octavian, but she knew the importance of Julius to Lucius, especially in his current expression.

"You surely don't believe I would allow him to be named _Marcus_, do you?"  
He smiled at his wife and kissed the head of his son, "Welcome to Rome, Gaius Vorenus. You are quite loved."  
Then Lucius turned to his exhausted wife, "And so are you, my love."

* * *

The next few days were mostly full of sleeping and feeding and taking care of young Gaius. Vorenus tried to take care of him as much as he could but during the day, the business of the Aventine always pulled him away. Eirene and Pullo were also a great help.

One night, she woke to find Lucius not beside her and so she decided to was time to finally test out her strength by descending the stairs in search of her husband. Antony had kept them apart for so long and now, upon his return, he was to scared she would break if he touched her.

As she came closer to the entryway to the room where she knew Lucius to be in, she heard Gaia's voice, causing her to stop.

Gaia spoke again after a moment, "You can have me if you like."

Aurelia's thoughts were racing, but there was one prominent one: _how _dare_ Gaia!_ She would never forgive her for making such an offer to a married man, one married to Aurelia. She would also never forgive Vorenus if he took Gaia up on such an offer.

Vorenus was thinking of his wife. He dearly loved her and would never wish to hurt her but Aurelia had just given birth and needed time to rest and recuperate.

"Or I could go."  
Aurelia finally decided to step out of the shadows, "That is probably for the best, Gaia, for your services will not, or will ever be, needed here. Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came from?"

Aurelia noticed she had at least an inch and a half on Gaia and took great pride in it. Gaia, on the other hand, only took notice of the insult and raised a hand to physically defend herself against the verbal attack. But her hand stopped as a strong, almost lethal, grip took hold of her wrist.

"I think that would be a very bad decision," Vorenus' voice spat as he released her hand and pushed her in the opposite direction, obviously dismissing her.

Gaia would not dare question a man like Vorenus and left the room, only glaring back once at Aurelia.

Lucius stepped forward to embrace his now shaking wife, but as she slapped his attempt away, he realized she was shaking not only from weakness, but from anger as well.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.  
Lucius tried again, "Aurelia…"  
"I mean it. You _considered_ her offer, you horrible man! You would bed another woman – a _whore_ – when your wife, who just gave you a son, was waiting for you upstairs?! And only days after returning home!"

He once again moved to comfort her but instead was forced to catch her falling form as she could no longer hold herself upright. She made no protest, knowing it was the only way to get back to the comfort and warmth her bed.

He carried up the stairs and lightly placed her on the bed, taking notice of the tears that had begun to fall. Within minutes, she was openly and rather noisily crying. Lucius sat beside her and stroked her back and was amazed that she did not swat the gesture away.

"Aurelia, my love, I would never willingly lie with any other woman and even if I did, I'm a smart enough man to know the consequences. I would surely have my eyes scratched out and my balls ripped off, if not by you then by one of your brothers."  
She concealed her laugh with a sob, "And you would deserve it, you bastard!"  
He nodded, "You're right, I would. But it's of no matter because I have never loved a woman as much as I love you, no other woman appeals to me like you do. If I did consider Gaia's proposal, it was only because you need time to recover, but I see now even that is wrong. After so much time living without you, I am happy enough just to be in your presence."

He pulled her, finally, into his embrace, as they fell asleep together, only waking up to the sounds of their son. Both attended to him as if nothing had important had occurred.

* * *

**AN**: _Filia_ means daughter.


	6. the Republic & Philippi revised

**AN**: Sorry for the wait! I had most of it written, I just had to add a lot more for it to be okay. Thank you **tambrathegreat**, **SachikoisGreato**, **Agrabah's Princess**, and **Macabre Innocence** for the reviews, it means a lot!

Remember, I do not own history or anything HBO/BBC does, merely Aurelia and little Gaius.

I hope you all enjoy!

By the way, as of 07/26/2008, this chapter was **revised** after I realized how much timed passed during the episode "Philippi." Mostly just the age of Gaius and the time between the Feast of Pomona and when Eirene discovered she was pregnant.

* * *

Aurelia awoke from her nap to find the upstairs completely empty. The children were not in their room and as she surveyed downstairs, they were not there either.

She knew there was no chance they had again been kidnapped since at least one, if not two, men would take notice of three children being dragged against their will... or at least that they were Vorenus' children.

So Aurelia decided to wait for them to return. They had nowhere else to really go.

The two Vorenas and little Lucius snuck back in after about an hour or so. Aurelia was awaiting their arrival at the table.

"Vorena," she called out after the elder girl, who turned at her name. She obviously thought she would not be caught.  
"Yes?"  
"Next time you plan on running away, at least leave a note so your father does not think you've been kidnapped again and then go out searching every corner of the republic for you, hmm?"  
Aurelia saw the girl's eyebrow twitch at the accusation, "Whatever you say."  
She turned to leave but Aurelia's voice once again stopped her, "You think I don't see it? The way you feel about your father? Trust me, _I_ know what it is like to hate one's father. Mine actually sold me into this marriage because he never loved me and wanted me to be at the mercy of someone he considered cruel. But your father, my husband, is not like that. Your father has loved you from the day you were born and if he had known you were living, would have rescued you earlier."  
"_Rescued_ us? Rescue me from the life _he_ put us in?"  
"What? You think he _meant_ for you to be kidnapped? If you think that, why on earth would he come back for you? He thought you were _dead_. The man who kidnapped you – your father's enemy – told him so and he had no hope left. That is, until your aunt surfaced," Aurelia sighed, "Vorena, I know you dislike me because you think I am trying to replace Niobe, but I'm not. I am not your mother, but I _am_ your father's wife. I just wish I could convince you of your father's sincerity but I know quite well you would need more proof than my word."

She sighed again and waved Vorena off, feeling as if she had wasted her breath and most likely made the girl more of her enemy.

* * *

Aurelia was nursing her now four month old son when she heard someone rush by, weeping. She handed Gaius to the nurse who helped with the baby and watched the children when Aurelia could not.

She found the older Vorena scrubbing at her face as if her life depended on it. Aurelia kneeled down in front of her and took hold of her wrist, "Vorena, what is wrong?"  
"It won't come off."  
"What won't?"

Bringing Vorena's face into the light, she saw what was on her face. Someone had painted her cheeks and her lips. She looked almost like a common prostitute.

Realizing the need to take it off was most likely an order from her father but also an internal need for the girl as it might remind her of days she wished to forget. Shushing her weeping, Aurelia wet a rag and washed the make up from her face.

Aurelia smiled at the results and to comfort Vorena, "There, all better. Why don't you go get changed and we'll take your brother and sister out, hmm?"

Vorena nodded and without a word, got up and left. Aurelia did not think the children had to be present when all the collegia leaders were discussing the murder of some of Rome's most respected citizens. Aurelia was just happy she was able to suggest what could be done with the left over blood money.

Soon, the children were running at the possibility of getting outside and Aurelia struggled to keep up. The nurse was already making her way up the stairs when Aurelia stopped to allow Vorenus to kiss her and Gaius farewell.

Lucius had already found his way into the mud, much to Vorena's dismay, by the time Aurelia had caught up with them. She helped coax Lucius to come onto drier ground when a man approached Vorena from behind. When she finally turned to see him, he stopped his question and merely stared.

The nurse, Fabia, questioned him but still he said nothing. Fabia led the children away as Aurelia surveyed the man. She lagged behind, watching the man.

Finally, she approached him, "If I ever catch you looking at her like that again, you will have Lucius Vorenus to answer to, you disgusting man."

He ignored her as well and turned to leave, still looking after Vorena with a smile playing at his lips. Aurelia felt any more protest would again be useless so she rushed to follow the children.

They tried there best to clean the mud from Lucius' feet and clothes before settling down to watch a game some men were betting on. Gaius picked such a time to demand his mother's constant attention as the man whistled to get little Lucius' attention.

By the time Aurelia was done cleaning her son's bottom, the man was gone but he had left his mark.

When they got back, it was decided that they would all – Vorenus, his family, Lyde, Pullo, and Eirene – would go out into the country since Pullo had some 'business' to attend to.

The children played as Eirene and Aurelia fixed lunch, Gaius slept, and Vorenus and Lyde talked. Suddenly, hurried hoof beats could be heard along the road as Lucius rushed off from his sister in their direction.

The horseman stopped just in time to spare the boy's life but far from happy for the inconvenience. Aurelia watched in horror as her husband made to strike the man but thankfully, Lyde intervened.

Tension loomed in the air until finally Vorenus gave up his angered act for he knew he could not stay upset with Lucius or the girls for long. They were all laughing as Pullo finally arrived back. Eirene rushed to meet him.

He distributed peaches among them but Aurelia felt she could not eat hers, knowing it had come from a murdered man's garden.

Soon, they made their way back to Rome to find it raining as Pullo once again excused himself to finish his earlier business.

When the Feast of Pomona arrived, the peasants of the Aventine collegium received their bread and fish happily, praising Vorenus for his kindness. Aurelia smiled at each one as she helped pass out some of the food. Octavian's soldiers were running all about the city, preparing to head off to Greece to face the traitors, Brutus and Cassius. Some caught Pullo's longing glances at them as they hurried by.

Months passed and Pullo still felt the same, wishing he could be a soldier once more.

Eirene, on the other hand, had other worries as she sought out Aurelia when she was alone.

Aurelia could not help but look around for anyone listening, feeling as if Eirene was about to confess to something horrible, "Eirene, dear, what is it?"  
"My courses… they have stopped. What is happening?"  
"How long has it been since you last had one?"  
Eirene seemed to be counting backwards in her head, "About a month or so."  
Aurelia could not help but grin, "Eirene, you're pregnant! It's nothing to worry about!"  
"_Pregnant?_"  
She nodded, "Yes! You're with child! Oh, Pullo will be so pleased!"

Realizing the truth, Eirene forced a smile. She felt uneasy about it. She was too busy focusing on her own feelings, not caring what her husband may think. This baby would only be a burden to his hopes.

But when he found out, Titus Pullo gave up his dreams of soldiering for the dreams of raising his child with his wife.

At the end of October, more good news came. The legions of Cassius and Brutus had been defeated and the two men had committed suicide, leaving the Republic to Octavian, Antony, and Lepidus.


	7. Death Mask & A Necessary

**AN**: Due to the large stretch of time HBO skipped, I have had some trouble trying to make things make sense. I had to change a few facts in the last chapter and also have had to skim past some months and change things a bit. I know the Mascius is ambushed the day after Eirene's death but I had to stretch that to catch up with things historically (Sorry, I'm a history major, I like things to line up accurately).

Also, I apologize for the length of descriptions and lack of speech in this chapter. It is just how it turned out.

Again, I do not own anything that HBO or BBC claims to, merely Aurelia and Gaius.

Thank you tambrathegreat for your review! All right, enough delaying -- enjoy!

* * *

Peasants once again stood outside in lines, waiting for grain, as it around the time of the Feast of Apollo approached.

Gaius had grown so much but that was to be expected seeing as he was almost a year and a half old. He resembled both parents but looked to be a smaller version of his father with his blond hair and his light eyes. He constantly tried to imitate his father.

A year ago, on the day the boy had said his first word – "papa" – Lucius had a proud grin on his face for at least the next two days. He had took his first steps alone at nine months and now could walk with little assistance, though he still fell quite often, which meant he was now able to cause as much mischief as he wanted. Thankfully, he demanded constant mothering and was still usually found within her vicinity.

Gossip made it to the Aventine that Servillia of the Junii had stationed herself outside Atia of the Julii's home, demanding justice for the death of her son, the traitor Brutus.

Aurelia could not believe how Aventine Hill had become seemingly more peaceful than Palatine Hill as Eirene's pregnancy progressed; she seemed to be in her fifth month and Pullo could not have been more proud.

But as Eirene's stomach grew, Gaia also grew lazier and more rebellious, especially after Mascius left for a month. She threatened to shove a stick down Eirene's throat after Eirene demanded she actually do work instead of sit around and do nothing. Pullo vowed to punish her and it seemed it worked though she seemed to smirk with every order, as if she knew some secret she would not tell.

Vorena the Elder began to visit Lyde more often at the temple, leaving Aurelia or the nurse to watch the Younger, little Lucius, and Gaius. Aurelia felt it was okay as Vorena was getting older and should not have to always look after her younger siblings.

It spread the next day that Servillia had finally said her peace to Atia and had committed suicide to ensure the gods cursed her old enemy. Even Prince Herod of Judea stirred up trouble, seeking help to restore him to his throne.

As the city prepared itself for the marriage of Marc Antony to Octavia, Caesar's sister, Aurelia began to notice Vorena the Elder sneaking about. Every time she was caught by her step-mother or even her father, Vorena came up with an excuse that was always stranger than the one before.

Aurelia pointed out her suspicions to her husband but he refused to see anything out of the ordinary in Vorena's behavior so Aurelia tried to ignore it too.

A month or two later, Aurelia and Vorenus were woken up by the screams of Pullo. Aurelia woke up almost instantly and rushed down to find Pullo naked and covered in his wife's blood. When she finally found her young friend, she too was covered in blood.

In a panic, Aurelia took as many sheets and pieces of cloth as she could and covered Eirene's wound – which happened to be her lower parts – hoping the bleeding would stop. There was no way the baby had survived this but Aurelia hoped she could at least save Eirene.

Pullo stayed on one side while Aurelia stayed on the other until both a doctor and a priestess came to work on the bleeding woman. The baby ended up coming out and Eirene continued to bleed. The small boy died as it was unready to face the world.

Pullo tried to convince his wife, and probably himself as well, that she would not die but as he held her hand, Eirene passed to the underworld.

The next morning, wrapped in a black shroud, Eirene and her son were carried by Pullo, followed by Aurelia and her own husband, to be buried in an open field.

Vorenus held an almost protective arm around his weeping wife as Pullo prayed over his wife's grave, finally knowing the fear that Aurelia had felt at the birth of their own son. He realized that his wife could be taken from him without him being able to do a thing about it. He too prayed, for Eirene's and even Pullo's souls and for the safety of his family.

Pullo would be almost disabled by grief for the next two months so Mascius took up Pullo's jobs, including the task of retrieving Prince Herod's twenty-thousand pounds of gold. Both Vorenus and Pullo waited anxiously for news of the shipment and its movements, hoping Mascius would not be caught.

Mascius, days later, was carried in, telling the story of an ambush, where he and others were wounded, some were killed, and the gold was stolen. Vorenus had to break the news to the triumvirate, who, he later told me, was rather unhappy about the incident, Mark Antony and Maecenas, one of Augustus' advisors.

His first suspect, rightly so, was Memmio, who he visited after stopping at home for a bit to discuss a bit. He came back afterwards convinced it was his old friend and former rival, Memmio, so he visited Pullo. They guessed their rat was Mascius.

Aurelia had no idea of the happenings as she tried to control the younger children as Vorena the Elder sat in the other room doing some chores. Suddenly, Vorenus stormed in the room, throwing things about in search of something.

Telling Gaius to stay put, almost knowing the two year old would not, Aurelia rushed to the doorway of Vorena's room as the girl tried to stop her father. Aurelia made an attempt as well, but only in words, not in actions as she saw Vorenus was intent on something important. He would never do such a thing to scare his children if it were not called for.

He seemed to calm at the sight of chest with small, straw figures in them. Aurelia had seen the children with them but had never seen anything wrong with them. Vorena claimed to have bought them but both Vorenus and Aurelia knew this to be lies. She had no extra money to buy so many trinkets.

"One of Memmio's men gave them to you, didn't he? Didn't he?!"

She tried to lie her way out of the situation safely but her father had finally seen past them and so instead, she ran from it, pushing by her shocked step-mother in the process. As Vorenus passed her too, Aurelia finally came to. She clung to Pullo as Vorenus accused his daughter of betraying him.

Vorena finally stood up for herself as her father accused her of whoring herself out, "That's _not_ true! He _loves_ me! He loves me and I love him."  
"How could you be so stupid?! He was using you to get to me!"  
"You know _nothing_ about it. He loves me."  
Lucius laughed at the thought but his face showed disbelief and hurt, "For the love of this _scum_… you would betray your own father?!"  
Vorena had had enough, "Oh, _yes!_ I _betrayed_ you and I was glad to do it!

Lucius seemed to be trying to control his actions, expressions, and emotions.

Pullo and Aurelia remained in their places, unsure of what to do or say. They both wanted so badly for it to stop so there could still be some sort of reconciliation between the father and daughter but they also knew that if it all was not said, Vorena would continue to resent her father without his knowledge.

"Why? W-why would you do that?"  
"You _killed_ my _mother!_ You cast us to _Hades!_ You made me a fucking _whore!_ And you ask _why?_ Because I hate you, _I_ hate you! We all hate you. I wish you were _dead_-"

Vorena was only stopped as her father's hand slapped her face with such force that she fell to the ground.

"Lucius!" Aurelia called, intent on scolding her husband and aiding her step-daughter, but she was distracted as Vorena the Younger, little Lucius, and even Gaius came running in. Aurelia huddled them behind her shield them from anything that might further happen.  
She was justified as Vorena the Elder suddenly stood and pointed a knife at Vorenus, egging him on, "Go ahead. Try and kill me like you killed Mama. I'll not go so easy."  
"I didn't kill her," he began but Vorena's laugh stopped him as she called out, "Liar!"  
He continued to deny it but she ignored it, "She didn't love you and you _killed_ her for it."

Her words seemed to strike Vorenus like no knife could as he stepped closer to her and tried to hit the weapon from her hand.

"She never loved you!"

He struck her hand away as he told her to shut her mouth but she kept up and he finally took hold of her. He pushed her up against the wall, still telling her to keep her mouth shut, as his hands enclosed around her throat.

Catching a glimpse of what was happening behind her, Aurelia called out to the two of them, "Lucius Vorenus, take your hands from her at once! No matter what, she is your _daughter!_"

Aurelia shot eyes at Pullo as she saw her words had not fully affected her husband yet. They, with Pullo's prodding, caused Vorenus to come out of his angered trance, look about at the damage he was causing, and release his eldest daughter.

As Vorena struggled for breath, Vorenus seemed to try to comprehend his actions and when he did, he left the room, shamed and broken.

Aurelia, knowing the storm had passed, looked for direction from Pullo, who made a gesture that he would handle Vorena the Elder so Aurelia turned around, smiled at the children as if nothing had occurred and ushered them up to bed.

She tried to settle them as best she could with comforting words before searching out her husband. Aurelia found him, sitting solemnly, at a table, drinking.

As she sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm, he made no sign of noticing her. She had no idea what to say to him so she considered her own situation with her own father.

"Vorena will get over such feelings. She will see her wrong."  
He took a sharp intake of breath, "_When?_"  
"It will take time, my love. She has spent years believing you were responsible for her mother's death and her situation, it may take just as long to forgive you," these words seemingly did nothing to soothe him, "I hated my father for much longer than she did but I have come to like him now, only for making me marry you, though. The one thing he did right for me. Please, husband, let us go to bed."

After a moment of tugging on his arm, Lucius could feel a corner of his mouth lift at his young wife's rather adorable determination. She wanted peace in their home just as much as he did but was okay if she could only manage her husband's happiness. He allowed her to guide him to their bedroom as she allowed him to take as much comfort in her as he needed.

On that night, a daughter was conceived.


	8. Fiction & Deus Impeditio Esuritori

**AN**: I do not own anything HBO/BBC claims to, just Aurelia and her children. FYI: huge time lapse in this chapter -- years, in fact. This is just how my story ended up, nothing I will/can apologize for. Oh, and I'm ignoring Vorenus' stint with the bald Egyptian prostitute... there's no need for it if he has a wife.

Also, the next chapter... will most likely be the last, seeing as there is only one episode left in the series.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aurelia was woken up rather early in the morning the next day as Vorenus shuffled around their room.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of her voice, Vorenus smiled, guilty not only for waking her but hoping he could sneak out without her knowing. He decided the gods were telling him it would not happen and he would have to inform his wife of his intentions.

He sat down again on the bed, taking her hand, "I am going to see Marc Antony."  
"Oh, have you got the gold again?"  
"No, but I'm going to offer my services to him while he is in Egypt."  
Aurelia shot up in bed at the notion, taking no notice of her appearance, "_What?_ As in you too will be going to Egypt?"  
As his nod, she continued, "What about the collegium? Who will run it?!"

The issue of leadership of the Aventine mattered little to her but it was at least something that kept Lucius in Rome as opposed to some barbaric desert like Egypt.

"Pullo will take my place. There's nothing for me in Rome anymore."  
"You consider me nothing? Gaius nothing?!"  
He tried to hold on tight to her flailing hand, "Of course no, my love, but I cannot stay here. Pullo will take very good care of you and the boy."  
"Like hell he will! I will not let you go to Egypt without me! And I go nowhere without my son!"  
"No, I will go. You do not have to endure it."  
Aurelia laughed, "And let you run free with Egyptian whores? Certainly not! Gaius and I will accompany you – and even Antony – to Egypt with or without your permission, do you understand me, Lucius Vorenus?"

Lucius looked at his wife and saw that she was dead serious, that there was no persuading her. At that moment, he found he could love her even more.

He had always put his family first, making sure they were well cared for and safe. He had never wondered if it were possible for them to do the same for him, but now he saw it was. Aurelia would go to Hades and back for him. As long as she had breath in her, she was going to be with him. It felt reassuring to know he had such a headstrong wife to support him.

Aurelia kissed Lucius as he took Pullo with him to talk to Antony. She would not see him again until the next day when she would meet him at the docks with their son and belongings. She stayed behind to pack and say goodbye.

Once Antony agreed to take Vorenus aboard, Pullo said his goodbyes and returned to the brothel.

The next morning, she felt like crying as she said her goodbyes. Though she had grown up in a home under a tyrannical father than moved into a home crawling with prostitutes and lecherous men, Rome was the only place she had ever known and she was sad at leaving.

She said a tense goodbye to the Vorenas but felt no shame in hugging young Lucius as tight as she could. He was a sweet boy and she told him so, which earned her a smile.

Titus Pullo was the hardest one of the Aventine to say goodbye to. He kissed both her cheeks and the tears that stained them as he forced a smile.

"Oh Titus Pullo, you are such a good man, don't ever forget it," she too forced a smile, "Find yourself a _good_ woman for it's what you deserve. Eirene would have wanted it. And take care of yourself, for it's what _I_ want. I hope to see you again one day."

Gathering up two year old Gaius was a challenge but they were on their way eventually. She stopped by her parents' home where she said goodbye to her brothers and mother, tearfully, before finally meeting Lucius on the docks.

After a month or so on the Mediterranean, they finally arrived in Alexandria. Antony, Lucius, and the rest of them dressed in their finest Roman military uniforms as they headed for Cleopatra's palace to greet the queen. Aurelia was forced to stay outside with Posca's wife, Jocasta, as the men continued on inside.

It was unbelievably humid outside and Aurelia wondered what she had gotten herself into. Gaius, too, complained but was silenced by his mother.

When she was finally allowed in to find her and Vorenus' apartment, she took note of the style of the Egyptian women and found it despicable. She was a Roman, born and bred, and a change of location would not change that.

* * *

The growing Voren family seemed to be the only Romans who felt the need to remain Roman as the years passed. Lucius could still be seen wearing his full Roman armor. Aurelia did the same despite the loud protests of the queen – Aurelia figured that she only answered to Roman authority and she deemed neither Cleopatra nor Antony to be in such a position to sway her. Antony, Posca, and even Jocasta, though, succumbed to Egyptian fashion, probably seeking a quieter life.

Aurelia had returned to Rome twice – the same year Cleopatra gave birth to twins and then the year Antony somehow managed to become Consul for his second time – to give birth to her own children, first Lucia, who had been named in honor of her father, and then Titus, both named for Aurelia's brother as well as for Pullo. During the year that the Triumvirate was renewed for another five years, Aurelia had miscarried two weeks before she had planned to set sail for Rome.

By this time, Gaius was eleven years old, Lucia – who, of course, was a mirror image of her mother – was eight, and young Titus had recently turned two. They sometimes played with the children of Cleopatra, seeing as some were around the same age. Caesarion, the eldest and supposed son of Julius Caesar, was three years older than Gaius while Lucia was the same age as the twins. Titus, on the other hand, was two years younger than four year old Ptolemy Philadelphus.

Aurelia had tried to accept and enjoy life at Cleopatra's palace but had found not only the queen both those around her – especially Antony – rude and rather careless. It was just how she had pictured royals and the upper classes.

Case in point, at the arrival of Senator Bibulus, Antony, covered in make up, kept the senator waiting while he showed Cleopatra how to shoot a bow and arrow. Aurelia felt relief knowing Vorenus felt the same as he stood beside her.

Cleopatra was spoiled as she blamed for her misses the scared man dressed as a deer for moving instead of realizing that she was, in fact, a terrible huntress. Both Antony and his "wife" showed no sympathy for the starving people of Rome as they demanded more money and land. Aurelia had to bite her own lip to the point where it drew blood so she would not protest Antony's claim that Caesar "loved nobody and nobody loved him," even if he fed them larks and oysters because they would always love Antony more.

When asked for his agreement, Vorenus gave it with little emotion but still received a quick and subtle glare from his wife.

Aurelia felt sick as she watched the two kiss and laugh as they demanded more and more so Romans could have little grain.

Gaius watched as his father played catch with young Caesarion and Aurelia struggled to keep hold of Titus as she made sure the twins and Lucia made no more trouble when Posca came rushing in, claiming to have quite important news for Antony.

Atia of the Julii, mother of Caesar Octavian and former lover of Antony, and her daughter, Octavia, brother to Caesar and actual, lawful wife of Antony, had just docked in Alexandria and was requesting 'an immediate audience.'

Aurelia smirked at the position such an occurrence put Antony in. He would be forced to choose between his Roman life and his Egyptian one. Danger loomed with either choice. Aurelia was merely happy that she would be in the presence of proper Roman women again.

It was shocking to know that they would sit outside in the Egyptian heat, simply waiting for Antony and Cleopatra to make up their minds as they… focused on other things.

Some of the nurses and servants took the princes and the princess away, leaving the three Voren children to themselves. Gaius looked at his two parents and decided it was time he took care of his two younger siblings so his parents could have some quiet, down time together.

Aurelia smiled thankfully at her son as she fell down leisurely on the couch next to her husband.

"Can you believe it's almost been twelve years since we married?"  
He smiled as he leaned close to her, "And you're still as beautiful as ever."  
Aurelia rolled her eyes, "Do you think we'll ever return to Rome? It makes me sick to think Lucia and Titus may only ever know this place."  
"I do not know, I'm sure someday they will see Rome though."  
She sighed, "What I do not know is how much longer I can stand to live in such a debauch place as this. _She_ is trying to make war against Octavian, I just _know_ it and I know that you'll be forced to join and it scares me more than anything else."

A servant scurried into to tell Lucius that Antony needed him in the throne room. Aurelia sighed, knowing Lucius' higher calling was not his wife, but his old army commander.

Lucius got up but turned back to face Aurelia before he left. He leaned down so his eyes were level with hers, "It would be unbearable here, or any place else for that matter, if it were not for you, and I suspect you know of my dependence on you. So, know this: I will try my best never to leave you in such a position."


	9. Nullus & De Patre

**AN:** Only Aurelia, her family, and her children belong to me.

I lied about this being the last chapter. I thought it would be so but it just didn't work out that way. The next and final chapter, though rather short, will be up _very_ soon.

* * *

Aurelia chose to ignore the cries from outside the palace doors, knowing full well that Antony had ordered Vorenus to escort Octavian's mother and sister back to their ships since that is just what a coward would do.

After such treatment to two of the highest Roman women, Jocasta became frightened and demanded to her husband that they hurry and leave on the same ship that the women of the Julii were on. Vorenus allowed them to go but refused to go with them, much to Aurelia's dismay.

Aurelia was passing by as Lucius relayed Octavia's message to her husband and felt a smile play at her lips as she agreed but she moved on in her chores, choosing to ignore this conversation.

Later on that night, though, as she lay beside Lucius in bed, Aurelia decided to bring up another topic that had been on her mind.

"Husband?" she asked and waited until she heard a noise from the body next to her to indicate he was listening, "Why is it that you spend so much time with Caesarion? I must say your own sons are getting quite jealous."  
"Caesarion? Oh, well, I guess I have to look after him, just like I have to look after them all."  
"Yes, but you seem to _prefer_ him," she explained.  
Lucius laughed, "I prefer my own boys any day but I watch over Caesarion because I know his father would want me to."  
"You mean Caesar?"

He hesitated with his affirmative answer to the point where Aurelia knew he was either lying or holding something back. She refused to let him get away without telling her. After endless pestering, Lucius finally gave in.

"All right, all right! But you must promise not to tell a soul!"  
She made to look offended, "Of course not!"  
He cracked a smile, "I have it on good authority that his father is not Julius Caesar… but Titus Pullo."  
"Titus Pullo! As in _our_ Titus Pullo?"

She took some time to allow it to sink in though it did little good. To think Marc Antony had picked Caesarion as the heir to Rome and the western provinces, believing him to be the rightful successor since he was the son of Julius Caesar, but in fact is the product of between an Egyptian queen and a Roman soldier, a pleb!

Aurelia cleared her throat, "Well then… I guess I'll have to refrain from embracing the boy, I feel like he's my own nephew now!"

* * *

Soon enough, it was read out in the Forum in Rome of Marc Antony's treachery – of bequeathing the entire Roman Empire to Cleopatra's four children, of his worship of the Egyptian gods instead of the Roman ones, and of his turning away of his Roman wife – and the Roman populace turned against their beloved general, feeling betrayed.

But it would take over a year for the battle to come, enough time for both sides to summon hundreds of thousands of men to fight. One of them being Lucius Vorenus.

Aurelia knew there was no way she could accompany her husband during a war and reluctantly stayed in Egypt with the children. Antony moved his men and fleet to Greece during the summer where Octavian followed.

No decisive battles were fought for some months as both sides tried to wear down the other. News came that Octavian's general Marcus Agrippa had captured Methone, one of Antony's naval ports in Greece, so Antony moved his army to meet Octavian at Actium in September.

Octavian's navy outmaneuvered the opposing force so much so that Cleopatra's royal barge left without firing a shot. Antony's land army surrendered while his navy was completely destroyed and he, too, barely escaped back to Alexandria, back to a life even more opulent than before, though Aurelia admitted Cleopatra did seem humbled by the defeat.

Aurelia found her husband, standing nobly, among the orgy going on in the throne room as Antony spoke to one of Octavian's emissaries, challenging Caesar to a one-on-one battle.

Pulling close to him as if for safety from the sin around her, she whispered, "What is going on?"  
"Octavian refuses Antony's terms so Antony is challenging him to single combat," he reported but changed his tone, "Pullo says my children are well though."  
"Pullo? He's here then?"  
Lucius shook his head, "He's close with Octavian, who assures my safety if I open the gates to him."  
Aurelia grinned, "We'll be safe then?"  
"I have sworn an oath to Antony."

As her smile faltered dramatically, Antony called for Vorenus to fetch weapons so he could practice for what he thought was an upcoming battle.

When the emissary returned, he brought a note to Cleopatra's aid before stepping aside to watch the match between Antony and Vorenus. Seeing him, Aurelia inched closer, she whispered to Octavian's man, "Would be so kind as to tell Titus Pullo that Aurelia Vorena sends her best? And tell Caesar that Vorenus will remain loyal to Antony as long as Antony lives but when it comes right down to it, Vorenus will always protect his family first."

He gave a nod of acknowledgement but Aurelia stepped away before Vorenus, Antony, or anyone else could notice their interaction.

The next morning, Aurelia woke up with four year old Titus in her arms, Lucia shyly peeking over the side of the bed, and my barely teenage Gaius jumping on the bed. But no Lucius, he had not come to bed last night.

Gaius stopped his jumping immediately at his mother's scolding. He protested, "But Mama, there was some strange noise coming from the throne room! I think Papa is still there!"

She beckoned her daughter up as all three children gathered close to their mother.

"My little darlings, I will be right back, I am just going to check on your father. Stay here please," she kissed each one before leaving, now forever fearful she would never see them again as Octavian grew closer and closer.

Aurelia stepped into the doorway of the room to see Antony, half naked, unsheathe a sword, "Damned good sword."  
Looking around, obviously still a little drunk, "It's a good place to die, at any rate. Could've been a ditch in Gaul. Men who knew Alexander once stood here."  
"Good a place as any, I suppose," Vorenus added.

Aurelia wondered what could be going on. Who was dying? She hoped desperately that it was not her husband. She knew she would not be able to tell because if Antony had decided to kill him, Lucius would take it as if it were any other order.

As if to answer her question, Antony put a hand on Vorenus' face, "Lucius Vorenus, iron 'till the end. Don't you die here with me. You get out while you can."  
"I'll do that," Lucius nodded, "It's been an honor, serving with you, sir."

Despite her dislike for Antony, she felt tears line her face at the realization that Antony was going to die. He was just a man, as any other man, who had won, lost, and loved during his life. She was moved to even stop him but knew not to stop a general like Antony in any decision he had made.

He embraced Lucius as he took his last breaths and caught sight of her, collapsed one the floor, quietly weeping, and managed to say, "Your wife…" before he too collapsed on the floor. Standing, Lucius look to see what he was speaking of and also saw Aurelia.

Seeing the loss in Lucius' eyes, she came forward and helped dress Antony like a true Roman and put him in his throne.

Suddenly, both turned to see the supposed dead Cleopatra and once again felt great dislike toward her, even after her tears for her dead love. Vorenus nudged Aurelia farther away from the queen but remained next to Antony as the queen began to threaten his life.

It was then that Aurelia learned of Vorenus' plan to take Caesarion safely away because he knew Octavian would not allow any other person to live who claimed to be the son of Caesar. Later, he told his wife that she would have to pack and take the children to Octavian and beg for mercy.

As Caesarion changed into traveling clothes, Lucius Vorenus said goodbye to his wife and their children. He told the three to be good and listen to their mother and respect the gods. He told the boys to always watch after their mother and sister.

Taking Aurelia aside, he looked at her longingly, as if to take her all in so he would never forget her. She searched his eyes, hoping to find something for her to hold onto. She felt as if she might never see him again.

"Lucius…" but he shushed her, "Aurelia, I know we started didn't start our marriage off well but I want you to know that from the moment I saw you, I loved you. You gave me reason to live again. I even believed in the gods again because of you… because who else could send me such a goddess as you? And to think you could love someone as terrible as me and give me such beautiful children… I forever be thankful."  
"Oh Lucius, I tried not to love you, I truly did, but you're too good of a man to be ignored – never forget that. You are not horrible: you are a good father to your children and a very good husband to me. I can love no other man but you."

Her words caused him to embrace her tightly as he could, trying to see if she were truly real, truly his. She was. He fought back tears but told her that he would forever love her as Caesarion appeared, ready to leave.

With another farewell, he was gone, but with a promise to see her again someday.


	10. Vostro & Epilogue

**AN**: As promised -- the final chapter. I truly hope you all enjoyed the story. I believe Vorenus deserves a little goodness in his life.

Thoughts/reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Later, Octavian and his men suddenly showed up again to find Cleopatra gasping for breath as the poison took over her body. As the queen stood up to Octavian, Aurelia asked Pullo if he could get her and the children away, back to Rome. He assured her he would speak to Octavian about it.

While standing in Octavian's tent, Pullo offered, "I could look for him."  
Octavian considered this, "Why don't you do that?"

Pullo saluted Octavian and made to leave before remembering his promise to watch over Aurelia.

"An idea, sir."  
Octavian looked up, "Yes?"  
"I'll still look for Vorenus, of course, but he might be more willing to return if he had reason to, like if he knew his family were safe."  
"His children? They're in Rome, they're already safe I'd presume."  
Pullo nodded, "His _other_ family. He has a new wife and children he took with him to Egypt. They were in the palace. She's looking for safe passage back to Rome."  
Octavian considered this too and nodded, "Fetch them here, they can sail with me, then go find Vorenus and the boy."

With another salute, Pullo was gone to do his duties.

* * *

Aurelia entered the tavern once more and found it to look almost the same. Vorena the Younger, though, seemed to be in charge completely but recognized her instantly when she came down the stairs.

She curtsied to her step-mother who offered her a smile and introduced the two new additions to the family. Gaius still had a good idea of the place and showed his brother and sister about.

A month later, as the city readied for Octavian's triumph, the entire Voren family squished around a table but were startled by the sight of Pullo and Caesarion, who introduced himself as Aeneas. Aurelia warned her own children with a look not to contradict the young prince but turned again to Pullo, desperate for news of her husband.

He was outside, in the cart… wounded, dying. Aurelia let out a wail at the mention of it. She and her children rushed up the stairs as Vorenus' older children, their aunt, and Mascius lagged behind.

He was brought inside as Aurelia and Lyde tried to make him comfortable. Aurelia refused to let go of his hand as Gaius, Lucia, and Titus watched on, all in varying states of grief. When he awoke, he asked after his other children, wishing them too to be there. It was his final wish, but they were stubborn as Niobe had been.

At the sound of Vorena the Elder's voice, Pullo and Aurelia pulled back to allow her access to her father. Soon, the other two followed her example and Vorenus had what he had always wanted. His family beside him.

* * *

Titus Pullo returned the tavern with Caesarion and the reward for the boy's alleged death. He put it down before his old – now recovering – friend, Lucius Vorenus.

"What's this?" Lucius looked up, eyebrow raised.  
Pullo grinned, "I figured it's yours… you did _die_ for it."  
"_You_ earned it, not me."  
"Ah, but now that you're dead, you've no source of money. I'll keep the money the boy's mother sent to take care of him. You take this and buy a farm or something, live your life. Enjoy your years with your wife and children, especially young Titus, I've got a soft spot for that one."  
Aurelia set a refreshed drink before her husband, "Is it possibly because he's your namesake?"  
"Well, got to look out for him, no? If he's going to be anything like me, that is."

Both young Titus' parents laughed at this. There youngest son was turning out to be rather reckless, even at four. Gaius had the same manner of his father – reserved and responsible – he truly was a young Lucius Vorenus. Lucia, on the other hand, was quiet and shy; ironically like neither her parents but they still found much joy in her.

Aurelia always found humor in Vorenus' two sets of children. The children of Nione all resembled her with dark hair, skin, and eyes, despite their light father. While Aurelia's children matched her light hair and eyes, even their skin, which had tanned under the Egyptian sun, was paler than their older siblings'. But they were all Voren children – headstrong and unforgiving.

But his older children had grown up and begun their own lives, but his younger children still needed to be raised. Vorenus was getting too old to continue the life he had had previously led, or at least rather tired of hearing his wife's protests to it.

So Lucius Vorenus decided to take Pullo up on his offer and took the money offered to him and bought a farm just north of Rome. There were even better ones farther north but he refused to abandon his children and no one denied him that right. Aurelia would never want the Vorenas and Lucius to feel as if she was stealing their father from them.

The small farm was bought and the family of five moved in with visits from the children, Pullo, and Caesarion. Their life progressed slowly and simply but after soldiering in Julius Caesar's army, running the Aventine collegium, and fighting against Octavian in Antony's army in Gaul and then Egypt, Vorenus deserved nothing more than to enjoy a life of pastoral simplicity and leisure.


End file.
